Fuli
' '''Fuli' is one of Kion's friends, and a member of The Lion Guard. Her specialty is her speed. Appearance Fuli is a cheetah with soft, vivid yellow fur, with many dark brown spots and markings all over her body. Of these spots, she has five rectangular spots with smaller spots within them, as well as three spots on either side of her face and a small heart-shaped spot on her head. Her earlobe is a light brown, with half of it covered with a darker colored rim. Her muzzle and underbelly are a pale color, as is around her eyes and the tip of her paws. Her eye color is a strong emerald green. Her nose is a similar brown to that found around her ear rim. Physically, Fuli is lithe and thin, with a light frame and a long tail. Her jaw is sharp and prominent. On her left shoulder, she is shown to have the Mark of the Lion Guard imprinted in gold. Personality Fuli is described as being a confident cheetah. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, she is shown stopping dead in her tracks without hesitation to overthrow an unwanted guest on her back, further pointing her sureness. In another clip, she is shown blocking the hyenas from moving further, and her sly grin also confirms her confidence, as does her response when Kion attempts to recruit her into the Guard for the first time by telling her that she is the fastest animal in the Pridelands. Fuli replies with an immediate "You got that right!", showing that she is aware of her talent. She is haughty and slightly arrogant, but has a good sense of logic and is shown to be a loyal friend. Though she is loyal to her friends, however, she isn't afraid to tease them or snap at them. She is very independent and prefers to hunt alone, but considers the other members of the Lion Guard her family. Fuli is shown to somewhat resent the fact the lions rule over the Pridelands, as shown when she says to Kion, "Always the lions, lording over the Pridelands" in a rather bitter tone. In Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots, while the Guard is searching for Flat Ridge Rock, Fuli is shown to have a tendency to be impatient. Previously in the episode, she also displayed a sense of authority while giving orders to Ono. Fuli is also shown to have a disdain towards baboons, as seen in both The Rise of Makuu and Bunga the Wise, where she expresses annoyance at their antics. She is also fairly suspicious of Outlanders, as shown in both Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots and The Kupatana Celebration. She has also mentioned that she dislikes having her fur being touched. History Not much is known about Fuli's past at this stage. She is shown to hunt alone in Fuli's New Family, despite being a cub, so it is likely that she is a loner. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Fuli is first seen during A Beautiful Day, dashing past Kion as he chases Bunga through the Pride Lands. Fuli soon notices that she's picked up some unwanted extra weight on her shoulders in the form of Bunga, who she soon catapults off by halting suddenly. Later, when Kion attempts to locate her, she is seen running away from some baboons after a misunderstanding. Kion manages to stop them by using Beshte, which she is grateful for. She apologies to the baboons for her remark, and that she meant no ill by saying that they looked funny when they scratched their heads. They accept, and Fuli joins the rest of the group which Kion had assembled. She is appointed a role in the Lion Guard along with Ono, Beshte and Bunga. Fuli was specifically chosen for her speed. She is curious enough to ask Kion who the fiercest is, and becomes annoyed at his role as fiercest based solely on his roar. Kion attempts to demonstrate his power, but is only able to let out a squeak instead of the roar he was supposed to show them. Simba soon turns up but scolds his son for not choosing a group of lions like his predecessors and for treating his role more like a play date with his friends, which causes Kion to leave Fuli and everyone else for some soul searching. Not long after, hyenas attack the gazelles, and Kion calls the group back. He places his paw over their shoulders to mark them as official members, and the group rush into action. Fuli stops the hyenas dead in their tracks with her speed, as the other members also do their part to help stop them. Soon it is revealed that Kion's sister, Kiara, is in danger, and Fuli rushes in to save her with Bunga on her back. Bunga leaps over to Kiara once close enough, and lets loose a fart which ultimately clears the gazelles and secures her safety. After clearing the mission, everyone returns to Simba who witnessed the whole event. After seeing them use their skills, Simba decides that Kion made the right decision in his choices, and happily accepts the new Lion Guard. The Rise of Makuu Fuli and her friends rush off to save a Hyrax from a thorn bush, in which she is not impressed. But along with Bunga, they save the little guy by rushing in whilst Bunga holds up the thorns. Fuli comments on his love for the snake skin he holds, and Ono explains that he was using it to mask his scent. Fuli points out that this isn't particularly useful when the snake is right next to him. Later, while trying to get the Honey Badger cleaned up, she, along with rest of the guard hears Makuu challenge Pua to a Mashindano. Everyone in the Pride Lands watches the duel with Makuu as the victory. While team is resting in the Lion Guard Lair; they are informed by Kiara that no one is in their right habitat because of crocodiles. So to persuade Makuu to move Kion had Fuli, Bunga and Ono head to Grove of Trees to make sure no one is there. Everything was clear except for the hyrax, but with Fuli's quick thinking they were able to get out fast and were happy that everything was back to normal. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Fuli and the rest of the Lion Guard chase Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu out of the Pride Lands. Kion pursues them slightly further and ends up falling into a fast-moving river. He manages to climb onto the shore, but unfortunately, it is the shore of the Outlands. He arranges to meet the Guard at Flat Ridge Rock, with as Bunga claims to know where it is. After Kion and the Guard separate, Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Ono end up trying to ask multiple animals directions to Flat Ridge Rock. While Beshte is talking to a rhinoceros named Mbeya, Fuli becomes impatient, and Beshte wraps up his conversation. By relentlessly questioning Beshte, Fuli discovers that, to her annoyance, he never did ask Mbaya for directions. Beshte quickly goes back to do so. Now knowing the directions of where they want to go, the friends travel through the Pride Lands. As they near Flat Ridge Rock, Fuli speeds ahead, leaving the Lion Guard in her dust. When they finally catch up, she cheerfully asks what took them so long, saying that she even had time to clean herself of the mud that had accumulated on her during their travels. When it was pointed out that Kion would never have left them like that, Fuli feels ashamed and apologizes. The group then heads into the Outlands to find Kion. When they encounter their leader, they find him in the company of a female hyena named Jasiri. Fuli springs into a crouch and tells Jasiri to back off. Jasiri crouches back, and the two snarl at each other. Kion leaps in between, protesting, and explains that Jasiri is a friend. Fuli responds with disbelief, and Bunga points out that Jasiri is a hyena. Kion tells them that not are hyenas are bad, and that some are good, including Jasiri. He explains that she helped them fight Janja and his clan, saying that "she was fierce". Fuli grins and says "I like her already", and the Lion Guard leaves the Outlands, reunited with Kion. Bunga the Wise Fuli is seen with the Lion Guard, trying to rescue a stubborn troop of baboons from a tree that is breaking apart under their wait. Bunga manages to scare the baboons out of the tree, causing several of them, including the leader, to climb upon Fuli. When she asks them to come down, the leader says that they will come down when the rain stops, to Fuli's great exasperation. Exhausted, the Lion Guard takes a breather after rescuing the baboons. Kion tells them that they've earned it, and leaves to seek advice from his grandfather. When he returns, he discovers that Lake Kaziwa is flooding. Fuli and the Guard flee the rapidly spreading waters, and Bunga comes up with a plan to stop it- a dam. The plan appears to have worked very well once it was executed, and other Pridelanders approve of it, though Kion isn't very certain. Rafiki mentions that honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands. Before he can finish this statement, Bunga dashes away to tell his uncles. Without Bunga, the Lion Guard goes about the Pride Lands helping animals who were affected by the flood. After nobody proves willing to go and check on the cobras, Fuli mentions that it was a time like this that they needed Bunga. As a result, the Lion Guard goes to find Bunga and discovers a line of animals crowding around a tall tree. Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga is giving out advice by singing Bunga the Wise. When the Lion Guard goes to talk to Bunga, they don't manage to speak much, as Timon soon ushers them away. As the Lion Guard roams the Pride Lands, Fuli raises a concern about Bunga giving out advice. Just then, they discover an ostrich with her head buried in the earth. Kion, Beshte, Fuli pull her free, and she says that Bunga gave her advice to do it. Fuli responds skeptically, and the ostrich says that Bunga is the smartest animal in the Pride Lands. Fuli smirks at Kion, who tells her to not say "it". Just then, Ono spots some antelope about to eat pink flowers that will make them sick. The Lion Guard stops the antelope from eating them, and one antelope says indignantly that they were going to eat the flowers because Bunga told them to, and "he's the smartest animal there is". Fuli gares at Kion knowingly, to which he replies that he knows what she's thinking. When the Guard then hears a cry for help, Fuli rolls her eyes, exclaiming "Now what?". They rescue an oryx from the cliffside where he was stuck. He tells the Lion Guard that Bunga told him the fastest way to get from one side of the gorge to the other was to jump. Kion finally allows Fuli to snap, saying that she told him Bunga shouldn't be giving advice. Just then, the Guard is alerted to a group of animals being led by Bunga, singing "Make way for Bunga the Wise". Kion finally tells Bunga that he should cease giving out advice. At this point, Bunga's dam breaks, sending the Pridelanders fleeing for shelter as floodwaters sweep over the Pride Lands. Fuli rescues a hedgehog just before it is swallowed by the waves and joins the Guard in leading herds of animal to safety. When Ono accidentally leads them to a dead end, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to stop the water. He ends up creating a peaceful waterfall, by which Fuli is seen relaxing with him at the end of the episode. Can't Wait to be Queen Meanwhile, the Lion Guard sans Ono have heard the news. Beshte and Bunga see it as a positive event, Fuli knew it would happen eventually and Kion is still a little annoyed, reminding his friends that the position is temporary. They watch as Ono flies over to Pride Rock, and soon decide to investigate. Once they arrive, Ono is cleaning himself in preparation for Kiara's appearance, explaining that he has been asked to give her the morning report. Soon, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri arrive, and Ono gives Kiara the morning report as Fuli and the rest of the Lion Guard wait. After hearing that the eland herd will be migrating along with river, Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos. The Lion Guard are about to leave, when Kiara asks if the Lion Guard can divert the eland away from the bees nest. Kion agrees, though is once again annoyed at being ordered by his sister. Fuli, however, looks at it as a royal decree. The Lion Guard find the bees, and Ono confirms that the eland are on their way. Kion believes that the best solution is to move the bees. This plan backfires, and the bees chase after the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard then smash into the eland, creating more chaos. They return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings, and Kion insists that it wasn't a total disaster, though Kiara disbelieves him. Fuli and Beshte admit that, whilst most eland were moved, some were hesitant to trust the Guard. Later, Kion calls on the Lion Guard, as his sister has gone to meet Janja in the Outlands, and he knows it's a trap. After Ono locates her, Kion rushes to her side to defend her. Fuli and the rest of the Guard follow, ready to fight. However, Janja sees the odds as even, and runs back to the Pride Lands. Eye of the Beholder Fuli and the Lion Guard are seen in the middle of a wildebeest stampede caused by Janja and his clan. A frustrated Fuli asks Kion how they're supposed to find the hyenas with all of the dust kicked up by the stampede, to which Kion replies that this was probably a part of Janja's plan. Just then, Ono warns the two of them of an incoming wildebeest, and they move out of the way just in time. Eventually, the Guard is able to drive the hyenas away. But when Kion sends Ono to make sure they go back into the Outlands, Ono is struck in the eye with a rock kicked up b the retreating hyenas. He falls to the ground, half blind. When he opens his good eye, he sees Kion and Fuli gazing worriedly down at him. Kion assures him that they'll take him to Rafiki. When the Guard goes to Rafiki, they find him in the Lair of the Lion Guard, painting on the wall. After he is alerted of Ono's situation, he is quick to help, applying an ointment to Ono's eye and patching it with vines and leaves. Ono asks how it looks, and Fuli is hesitant to speak, only saying "Well . . ." before trailing off. Distressed, Ono asks if it's "that bad?" and Fuli quickly protests. Beshte and Bunga agree, saying that it looks good on him. However, Bunga mistakenly says that it brings out Ono's "eyes". Fuli reprimands him by quietly saying his name in a scolding tone. Upon hearing that he needs to rest for three days, Ono tries to prove that he can still see, but ends up bumping into a wall. Fuli then notices all of the paintings upon that wall, including one of herself and the rest of Kion's Guard. Rafiki explains that all of the Lion Guards of the past are painted upon that wall, and that on that day, he was adding their story to the wall. Kion asks Ono what he thinks of the paintings, and Bunga points out that Ono can't see. Angrily Ono flies away, determined to prove that he is still the keenest of sight despite his injury. Fuli protests, but he pays her no mind, and the Guard runs after their friend. Ono tries to prove that he can still see, but a vulture named Mwoga crashes into him. The Guard moves out of the way as Ono falls to the ground. After making sure that Ono is all right, Fuli suggests that he shouldn't be flying around with only one eye. Fuli is next seen in the Lair of the Lion Guard, watching Kion pose for Rafiki's painting. She is amused by Bunga's suggestion that Kion try to look more like a lion, asking how that could be done. Bunga tries to prove it, but ends up causing Kion to fall over. Fuli teasingly asks Rafiki if that's enough action for him. Beshte then arrives with some news for the Guard. Fuli is annoyed when he fails to deliver the news right away, but when he finally does, the Guard finds out that the hyenas are preparing to attack the zebras. Fuli, Beshte, Bunga, and Kion quickly go to save the zebras. As the Lion Guard is heading towards the zebra herd, they pass through a ravine. However, boulders crash down on either side of them, trapping them. Fuli questions aloud what the odds of such an event are, to which Kion replies that it's likely Janja's doing. Janja replies tauntingly from the top of the ravine, and the hyenas go to eat the zebras, knowing that the Guard won't be able to interfere. As the Guard is trying to decide how to escape the trap, Ono arrives, having not wanted to be left behind. He moves the herd of zebras so that Kion will be able to use his Roar to free the Guard without harming to herd. As soon as the herd is out of harm's way, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders, and the Guard chases the hyenas away. Fuli and the Lion Guard then return to the Lair of the Lion Guard, where Rafiki finally is satisfied with his painting. Fuli and the Guard watch in awe as the painting rearranges itself to bring the members of the Guard closer together. The Kupatana Celebration Fuli and the Lion Guard are seen relaxing in the Pride Lands, watching a choir of animals rehearse the song Our Kupatana Community. The Lion Guard are looking forward to Kupatana, and Fuli mentions that the day of Kupatana is the most peaceful day of the year. However, she is soon proven wrong as the distressed cries of an animal sound from the distance, followed by the cackling of hyenas. Ono flies up and reports that a jackal pup is being chased by Janja's clan, and Simba encourages Kion to go save the pup. Kion leads the Guard into the Outlands, and just as Janja's clan corners the pup, Kion intervenes, pinning Janja to the ground. He orders Janja to leave the pup alone, and to the Guard's surprise, Janja is all to willing to allow it. Beshte suggests that perhaps Janja celebrates Kupatana too, and Fuli replies that she doubts it. Suddenly, the jackal pup leaps into the air, enthusiastically thanking the Guard and introducing himself as Dogo, but Fuli is still concerned and confused over Janja's motivations for allowing them to let Dogo go. Dogo asks the Guard if he can return to the Pride Lands with them, and Kion allows it. Later, as the Lion Guard returns to the Pride Lands, Fuli questions Kion over bringing Dogo with them. She reminds him that it seemed as though Janja couldn't wait to be rid of him, and Ono agrees, but Kion decides that they should at least give Dogo a chance. Fuli then overhears Beshte and Bunga telling Dogo about Kupatana, and Fuli protests, saying that they can't invite an Outlander to Kupatana. Kion, however, is willing to allow it. The Lion Guard takes Dogo to a hillside before splitting up to continue patrol. Fuli joins Kion and Ono, but as they are patrolling, they hear a Kion's name being shouted from the distance. Fuli recognizes the voices as Bunga's and Beshte's, and Kion asks Ono to see what the problem is. Ono tells Kion that he should see it for himself, and Kion and Fuli follow Ono to the aardvark's dens, where they discover a large number of jackal pups and an angry pair of aardvarks. A pair of adult jackals approach Kion, and one of the two introduces themselves as Rairai and Goigoi, the parents of Dogo. Rairai is reasoning with Kion when they are interrupted by a cry for help. Ono spots Mbeya the rhino stuck in the mud, and the Lion Guard quickly goes to save him. When they return, covered in mud, they discover a large group of angry Pridelanders surrounding the jackals. Rairai insists that she doesn't know why everyone's upset, and Dogo adds that it was just a misunderstanding. Fuli furiously asks if that's what theft and invasion is known as in the Outlands, and Rairai tells her that it actually is. Though Fuli is skeptical, Kion is willing to give the jackals another chance, even considering allowing them at Kupatana. The Lion Guard goes to clean themselves off before the celebration. At Kupatana, Fuli stands with the Guard, watching the choir of animals perform. However, the celebration is interrupted by the jackals, who attack the assembled Pridelanders, and Fuli declares that she "knew it". Kion goes and tells the Lion Guard that they need to round up the jackals, and Ono takes wing to scout them ou t. He calls out to Fuli, telling her that he sees Goigoi behind the elephants. Fuli races to stop Goigoi, jumping in front of him and allowing the baboon he was pursuing to escape. Goigoi attempts to evade her, but Fuli triumphantly blocks him again, telling him that there's nowhere to run. Goigoi tries to get away, but ends up hitting a tree. The jackals are eventually driven away, and Fuli and the rest of the Pridelanders are able to enjoy Kupatana in peace. Fuli's New Family Fuli is shown dashing through a herd of buffaloes, attempting to move them into a different direction. When Bunga is bitten by a snake while trying to help a member of the herd, Fuli shows great concern for him. She is furious when she discovers that honey badgers are immune to snakebites, and that Bunga had been faking that he was fatally wounded, declaring that she should bite Bunga herself. Timon, on the other hand, is delighted that Bunga is fine, and invites the Guard to dinner at Hakuna Matata Falls. Fuli denies, explaining that female cheetahs hunt alone, but Timon insists that she comes. Fuli reluctantly accompanies Bunga, Timon, and Pumbaa back to Hakuna Matata Falls. She is somewhat disgusted when Timon offers her bugs to eat, and when Timon and Pumbaa end up touching her fur to feel how soft it is, she quickly leaves to go hunt alone. During Fuli's hunt, she is stopped by Ono, who invites her to hunt with his flock. Fuli accepts, but is disappointed to discover that the egrets are only eating bugs. She is ends up messy and still hungry, and goes off to hunt on her own again. However, she is interrupted for a second time by Beshte, who suggests that she goes swimming with him and his pod at the Watering Hole. Fuli is reluctant to swim, but eventually concedes, deciding to simply dip her paws in. But as she approaches the water, Beshte accidentally knocks her in. Another hippo lifts her out of the water on its head, and Fuli goes off on her own again, soaked and disgruntled. Her hunt is once again interrupted, this time by Kion, who invites her to hunt with the royal family. Fuli is enthusiastic about this idea, and thanks Kion happily. She is shown to have some doubts about hunting with Zuri and Tiifu, but Kion explains that they're like family. Fuli darts ahead, crouching beside Kiara as the princess stalks a gazelle. But as Fuli pounces, Kiara simply snarls, and Nala calls out "And, stop!" Fuli hits the ground hard, and the gazelle flees. To Fuli's surprise, Nala merely compliments Kiara's skills. She reminds Nala that the gazelle got away, but Nala says that they were only practicing for Kiara's first hunt. Fuli is angry at Kion, explaining that she wants to hunt on her own, and goes off again. .]] Finally alone, Fuli wonders out loud why the Guard won't let her hunt alone. She sings My Own Way as she runs through the Pride Lands, but is then alerted to the sound of Bunga's voice echoing from the Outlands. Knowing that this can't be anything good, Fuli goes to help her friend. She finds him surrounded by hyenas, but before the hyenas can attack him, Fuli intervenes, grabbing Bunga's scruff and dragging him away. Bunga is annoyed at her for interfering, to Fuli's irritation, but before they can exchange more than a few words, the ground beneath them breaks off, sending them floating down a river of lava. Fuli knocks a fiery rock off of Bunga's foot, but Bunga is horrified, realizing that he isn't immune to fire. Janja's clan prepares to eat the two of them, but Kion, Beshte, and Ono arrive to save them. Beshte knocks a tree down into the lava, and Fuli climbs onto it with Bunga on her back. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu follow her, but she jumps off of the log, leaving them trapped in the lava. Back in the Pride Lands, Fuli thanks the Guard, then asks Bunga to get off of her, but he simply comments on how soft she is, and she stops short, sending him tumbling to the ground. The Lion Guard decides to cool off at the Watering Hole, but Kion tells Fuli that it's okay if she doesn't want to. She thanks him, but says that although she prefers to hunt alone, she enjoys hanging out with the Guard, admitting that they're like her family. Beshte is moved by Fuli's words, and Fuli allows Beshte, Bunga, and Ono to hug her, even inviting Kion to join in. Appearances Trivia *Fuli is the only female member of the Lion Guard. *An early design for Fuli shows her with different markings and turquoise eyes. *Fuli's catchphrase, "Huwezi!" means "You can't (catch me)!" in Swahili. *Fuli revealed that she is unable to climb trees. *Fuli's name means 'very fast' in Swahili. Gallery Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Pridelanders Category:Series Characters Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:Main Characters